Unrequited
by Sleepette
Summary: I love him and I know he will never feel the same way. Because he is my best friend. Best friend isn't supposed to fall for each other. Right? One shot. ExB. AU/AH, T.


**UNREQUITED**

**A/N : H****ello, World****! ****Long time no see! It's**** Edward and Bella**** again****! I'm not really good at this, my vocabulary sucks so bad. So, I'm sorry that I can't make this better for you. This won't be long. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope**

* * *

"Bella..."

"What, Edward?" I hissed quietly as I felt his breath fanned my ears.

"Why did you braid your hair today?" He whispered, his long fingers toyed my braided hair.

I tried to keep my composure right and (succesfully) snapped at him, quietly if I may add. "What? You don't like it?" He pulled my braid softly. I resisted the urge to groan. "Of course not, I love it. One of many reasons why I love you."

"Yeah? Thanks." I snapped away his hand, ignoring his last sentence. He chuckled. "Shut up and listen to Mr. Banner now."

"Aye, ma'am."

No. In case you were wondering, we're not dating. Edward was practically always besides me since I was born. We were born in the same day, just different hours. Despite born in the same day, Edward was different with me, he was so graceful, I almost cracked my skull everytime I run. He could play guitar and piano, I knew next to nothing about note. He had natural copper hair that begged your hands to run off, I was a not-so-attractive brunette. He had a pair of green eyes, very very pretty green eyes while I had dull brown eyes. Well, he was a god greek and a heartthrob while I was an ugly duckling.

Edward was popular and every girl in this school wanted him while I was standing in the line just watching every girl talked and gushed about him. Sometimes I thought I'm just an intruder that bothered Edward, because when he should've gone out with those cheerleaders, he stucked with me doing school homework. It was indeed hard to be his best friend, because every girl who had crush on him would bombard me with thousand questions about him. How was I supposed to answer if he liked to be on the top or not?

What confused me was Edward kept saying he loved me, like every day. I suspected what "love" means when he said that, was for brother and sister. He did love me, but just a love for a sister. But the way he said it sometimes sound like he really did love me, like a lover would say. But I didn't believe that. I'd be in heaven when he loved me in that way. Because well, Edward was too good for an old plain Bella.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him. I probably held the biggest crush in the human history. But I (sadly) considered this as an unrequited crush; Edward didn't like me the way I him, and probably never would. He should go out with someone that was equal to him. Someone that was pretty and popular and maybe one of those cheerleaders.

I sighed heavily as Mr. Banner finished with his class. I was stuffing my books when I heard a certain someone called my name.

"Hi, Bella!"

Forcing a smile, I politely greeted back. "Hi, Mike. What's up?"

For heaven's sakes, just leave me alone!

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go to Bens today, with me, dinner?" He smiled at me like an idiot. Aren't you a blunt one? Before I could answer, I heard Edward hissed at Mike. "Back off, Mike. She and I will eat dinner at my house."

"We will?"

He glared at me and mouthed "shut up."

I glared back at him and turned to Mike, who shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Sure, why not?" I smiled sweetly, too sweet at him. He lighted up and beamed at me. "Cool!"

Edward gaped at me and hissed "What the hell, Bella?" I glared at him. "You could come if you want to, Edward. He can come right?" I turned to Mike, not caring about Edward's reaction. "Sure, I guess. Why not?" He smiled hesitantly and then beamed at Edward. "You could bring your date too! It's like double date!"

I flinched. Did I even agree to have a date with him?

Edward watched me for a second and then turned to Mike. A smirk slowly spread on his lovely face. "Um… Okay."

After Mike said his goodbye, I punched his hard stomach. "Ouch, what's that for, Bella?" He feigned flinch and rubbed his stomach. I rolled my eyes heavenward. "For your answer to Mike."

"Hey, it involves me too. I don't want him to steal you away from me." He childishly pouted at me and I resisted the urge to kiss his pout away. Heat rushed to my cheeks and I could sense his smirk. "Shut up you. And come on before we late to Mr. Thomson's class." He mocked salute at me and I turned my head away, hiding a smile.

"Bella…"

"For god's sakes, Edward. Stop doing that." I groaned and I faced him, aware of his closeness. He smiled crookedly at me. "Would you want to eat dinner at Port Angeles today?" He tugged my hand, forcing me to stand closer to him.

I watched him played with my fingers, couldn't help but thought how his warm big hand perfectly fitted mine. I shook my thought away and tilted my head at him. "I thought we will go out with Mike."

He abruptly raised his head and gave me a look. "Are you fuckin' kidding me, Bella?"

I raised one eyebrow and rolled my eyes. "No I'm not fuckin' kidding you, Edward." He frowned at me and tugged my hand once again. I stumbled and he caught me. "But Bellaah… I don't want to go. Would you choose me over Mike?" He hugged me and buried his nose on my hair. My heart beat frantically that I afraid he could hear it.

"Stop being childish, Edward. I think Mike already wait for us."

"You would choose him over me?" He sound hurt but he didn't pull back. I raised my hands and hugged his lean frame. Aware of the fact that we were hugging in the middle of parking lot and some people started looking. "Of course not. I'd even choose you over our president."

He let out a snort and hugged me tighter. "Stop remembering that time, Edward." I slapped his back lightly when I heard him laughing like an idiot. I still couldn't get over how embarrassing that time when I met the President, something that I wouldn't ever talk about.

"Can we go to Port Angeles instead of going out with Mike, Bella?" I let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking him for dropping the subject off. "Okay. I'm not ready to face Mike's crap anyway."

"Awesome! C'mon, it's my treat!" He practically dragged me to his car. I was laughing so hard because of his childishness and the audience's expression.

I sat on a bleacher, watching Edward talked and joked with his teammates. We were going to work on a long essay so we were planning to do sleepover on his house. He had a practice today so I was going to pick him up after I finished helping Mr. Banner. My escape-from-newton-before-he-caught-me plan was (thankfully) succeed.

Noise beside me startled me. I turned, only to find Alice grinning. "Sup, Bella." Alice is one of my bestie too, she was Edward's sister.

I grinned back at her. "Well hello there, Alice. Too caught up with Jasper, today?" I wiggled my eyebrows, earning a ringing laughter from this pixie beside me. "You bet. What about you? Any progress with Edward, Ms. Oblivious?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Alice was the only one that knew my crush on my bestfriend. "Stop calling me that, Alice. And stop asking me, I said to you over and over that Edward didn't like me. He probably never will."

It was Alice's turned to roll her eyes. "Oh you oblivious little girl. Do you know, the first stage of denial is denying that you're indeed in denial. Besides, he obviously adore and like you and-"

"Who likes Bella?"

Two heads turned to the source of the voice. I gaped in horror. Edward was standing there, eyes confused and curios.

"It's E-"

"It's no one. She was just foolin' around." I laughed nervously, sending glare to Alice. I hope he didn't hear what I said!

She huffed at me. "Oh yeah, no one." Alice shrugged and gratefully changed the topic. Edward still looked curios but decided to drop the subject. We chatted for a minute until his couch called him.

"I'm going to change. Bye!" He ruffled Alice's hair, earning a high pitched squeal from her and kissed my nose. I blushed, much to his delight then he dashed off. Alice wiggled her dark eyebrows at me. I punched her shoulder lightly and we laughed.

My laughter was cut off by the sight of Edward and Tanya talking in the middle of the field. I could see Edward smiling politely and Tanya touching his arm, giggling. She whispered something on his ear and a V formed on his temple. His eyes scanned the bleachers until they found mine and abruptly turned to Tanya and said something to her.

Apparently, it was something pleasant because I could see Tanya smiling at him. I froze when I saw her tiptoed to kiss Edward but Edward held his hand in front of her and said something. She looked crestfallen but quickly recovered, and then planted her lips on Edward's cheeks, instead.

I gasped. Alice looked surprised too. My heart beat frantically as I gaped at them. What are they doing? Why did she kiss Edward's cheek?

"Bella, what is she doing with Edward?" Alice growled unhappily as she narrowed her eyes. "I-I don't know Alice…" I was too busy watching Tanya flirted with Edward. What the hell?

Edward said something and then disappeared from the view, probably taking a shower. Tanya eyes found mine and I saw her smirked. She blew me a kiss and made and L sign in front of her stupid little head.

"What the fuck? That Bitch." Alice hissed beside me and all I could do was bobbed my head. I thought and I thought, Edward would tell me if he decided to date Tanya. He would. After all, I'm his bestfriend…

Ignoring the pain in my chest, I turned to Alice. She looked pissed off. "Alice, would you tell him I'm not feeling well today? I think I will go home now." I weakly smiled at her. She looked at me with sympathy. "Okay. You better have your rest. I'll tell him."

I picked up my books and my bags. "He will tell you, Bella. The truth." She encouraged me but all I could do was smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, I hope so. Bye, Alice."

I turned my head and started to run to my truck, trying to hold my tears.

My ringtone interrupted me as I sighed. It was the millionth times Edward had called me. I switch it off and threw it over my bed. He probably wants to ask why I leave early and decided to cancel our sleepover. I was seriously not in the mood to talk with him after what I had seen in the field.

I hugged my pillow and pushed myself to sleep. I already took sleeping pills but it still hasn't kickin in. Finally, as my eyelids started to drop, I fell into oblivion.

I quickly showered this morning and made my own breakfast. I kissed my confused parents goodbye and started making my way to my school. They probably wondering why I woke up this early and not going to school with Edward. I clearly was trying to avoid meeting him this morning. I decided to be strong when he told me on lunch period, but not this morning. I still had to prepare my heart. I walked faster, I should have driven my truck, but it broke the moment I step out of it yesterday. My heart stopped its beating when I heard a too familiar horn coming from a too familiar silver Volvo. An all too familiar voice called my name and I froze. **Dammit!**

"Bella, hey! What're you doing?" I frowned and turned around.

Oh thank god!

"Alice, hey! Thank god it was just you; I thought you were going with Edward." I breathed. I still haven't found an excuse if Edward ask me why I didn't drive with him. Apparently, He was taking his beloved Aston Martin.

Alice frowned as she gazed at me, all sweaty and looked like crap. "Yeah, it was just me. My Porsche is in service so I borrow his car. C'mon in. You look like you just have a marathon." She was rummaging her bag and produced some clothes. "I got some clothes for you. Change in the back seat, Bella. You look like shit seriously."

I grinned sheepishly at her and changed my clothes. I looked at my skirt. It's too short. I frowned at Alice but decided to drop off my protest since Alice gave me her infamous hard-as-nail stare. She insisted me to wear her boots. I suspected Alice brought a wardrobe everywhere.

She started showing off her mad driving skills. Thankfully, it just took 10 minutes to get to school because I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to puke.

"Edward bombarded you with calls yesterday?" Alice asked as she readjusted her bag. I sighed heavily. "You bet. I can't take it, Alice. I need some times to be alone."

"I know, honey. He gotta drop it off and came to your house instead." She applied more Shu Uemura lipstick (She told me that) on her already shiny lips.

I rolled my eyes at her. "That's even worse, Alice."

Her tone was defensive. "But that was more beneficial and didn't waste a lot of time. You guys would just have to argue a little, make out or maybe have a quicky or long if you want and tomorrow you will walk with him holding hands and do all those lovey dovey shit instead of drowning in despair with me."

I stared at her with shock and answered calmly, to my surprise. "Just leave me and my melancholy alone, Alice."

She sighed and took my arm, linked it to hers. "Whatever you say, Bella."

I just found out that I was the best in avoiding people. I sighed in relief when I saw that only 3 chairs left and lucky me, the one besides Angela was empty. It seems that Edward was not here yet. Just when I about to make my way to Angela's table, Mr. Banner voice interrupted me, he was standing next to the door with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Just where are you going, Ms. Swan?"

"Umm, to Ms. Weber's table?" I replied him.

"No you can't. You are supposed to seat next to Mr. Culle-" Suddenly, an all-too-familiar voice spoke out from the door.

"Uh, excuse me." His forest green eyes found mine and quickly diverted to Mr. Banner. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Banner."

"It's okay, Mr. Cullen. You are on time. We were just about to start the lesson. Come sit with your partner Ms. Swan." He said to Edward and nodded his head at me and started a bee line to his desk.

I mentally groaned and walk grumpily to my chair. I could feel him sat next to me. "Bella?" He whispered, his eyes were on me but his face was straight ahead. It was annoying how his voice soothed my anger just a little bit.

"What?" I hissed quietly at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward look crestfallen and I almost give in. Almost.

"What do you think?" I rolled my eyes and huffed. He sighed and thankfully dropped off the subject. We didn't talk anymore.

I was walking through parking lot when suddenly a too familiar warm hand covered mine. I sighed in reflex; he always had his own way in calming me down.

"Please Bella. Talk to me. I don't understand." He grabbed his hair in despair with his other hand. He looked tired and sad that I just want to move closer to him and hugged him all day long. Instead, I answered him coldly.

"What do you want me to say?" I grumbled unladylike. Before he could answer, I look at him as his eyes found mine. "Just cut it out, Edward. I'm confused and tired. Leave me alone." I was surprised that I could be that cold to my own best friend.

Hurt filled his eyes and he looked rejected. I hate it that I'm the one who cause him looking like that. He nodded meekly and slowly pulled out his hand from my hand; leaving it cold.

Before his hand went further I snatched it back, He looked surprised. He looked at me with confusion and relief and I could feel the wetness on my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just- God, I'm such a wreck."

"What? No, Bella. You-."

I _sshhed_ him. It wasn't even my business. Edward could date anyone he liked. It's not that he had to tell everything that happened to him. I was just his best friend. Nothing more.

"No, Edward. I'm the one who should say sorry. I'm being such a bitch. I'm so sorry. Oh my god, you should stay away from me. I'm such a mess. An over-sensitive stupid girl. I-."

"Bella, wha-."

"For god sakes Edward, I hate you. I can't take it anymore. I hate liking you. I hate the fact that I'm the one who suffer like an idiot here. I hate this feeling you're giving me, because I know all along you didn't feel the same way. My god, just reject me and let me cry and get over you. Just leave me alone and tell me you never want to be my friend anymore. Let me move on from you. I'm such a fool who fall for her own best friend and ruin their friendship. I just can't take it anymore, okay? Just-."

I sighed. I just blurted it out on him. Genius, Bella. Might as well told him everything since he wouldn't want to see me anymore.

"I like you, okay? And I know you didn't feel the same way. I've tried to say it so many times, I've been so afraid of being rejected. But I'm ready now. I'm ready to face your rejection. I know you're a good guy and I know you'll find your way to reject me politely. And please don't tell me you like me too cause you don't, just because you're afraid you'll going to broke my heart, which you will, don't even think about me. It's my decision to confess and I'm the one who should face the truth. I really really like you, and you don't like me back so please just reject me now and go back to Tanya and never mind my existence. I swear you will never see my face again."

I was ready to meet his disgusted face or his soft voice telling me he didn't feel the same way politely like he did to other girl. But instead, I found his face blank. I could feel heat rushed to my cheeks as I realized being rejected was better than facing his blank stare. I felt humiliation crept in as I stood there in front of him.

I was so humiliated! As I felt a sudden urge to cry I quickly rambled apologies.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry, god I'm such an idiot. So, I better go home now, you know, I gotta feed my cat. Um, catch you later, I guess…"

I was going to run to save my life from this huge disastrous confession to my best friend with water dripping down on my cheek when I felt a warm hand pulled me back with so much force that I crashed on to a warm body and all I could feel was something soft and warm covering my lips. He was kissing me. I was too stunned to move. I just couldn't get over the fact he was _kissing_me on the lips. My knees felt so weak that I had to grip his shirt. As in my brain started to move again and he started to pull away, I instantly grabbed his shirt tighter and pulled it so his lips crashed into mine once again.

One hand slided up my back and into my hair as he kissed me, and as our lips meet again and again, our kiss rhymed as feeling crashed in; desperation, longing, joy, insecurity. As our kiss slowed, he nibbled my bottom lip. Nothing felt more than right than this.

He pulled away softly and stared at me. With blushing cheeks, he said: "It's definitely not one-sided."

* * *

**A/N : Sucks, right? I'm so sorry. I need a beta reader ;v; Hopefully I find one soon. Thanks for reading.****Review please? :)**


End file.
